


Mistletoe

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Mistletoe

“What the fuck is that?” South asked as she pointed at the weird green bundle above the doorway.

“It’s mistletoe.” Wash replied, rolling his eyes like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“What’s it for? It’s ugly.” She frowned, flicking the green leaves and prodding the red berries.

“You have to kiss if you get caught under it.” He explained, pausing a moment before adding, “It’s an earth tradition, I guess.”

Growing up on an outer colony planet, South had no real idea. She knew a lot of Russian traditions, but even that was several generations old. She had no idea what mistletoe was. She just squinted and frowned at it.

“It sounds stupid.” She replied after a moment, but doesn’t move from underneath the leafy thing. She just looks at him, curious and daring.

“You don’t have to do it.” He adds quickly, obviously concerned about consent. “It’s just a silly earth thing.”

She looked between him and the mistletoe, squinting her eyes slightly before she shrugged, “I could kiss worse toads.”

He blinked then gave an awkward laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and shrugging as well, “Whatever you want to do, South. I’m not forcing anything on you, just explaining what it means.”

She eyed him a long second before catching his face with her hands and pulling him into a kiss. She lingered, probably longer than necessary, enjoying the warmth and softness of lips on her’s.

When South finally let his face go and leaned back again, his face had a faint rose tint to it. Kind of endearing, really….

“Merry Christmas?” He said in a questioning tone, lopsided smile on his face. He looked giddy, god, was he giddy?

“What else does this magical leaf do?” She raised an eyebrow, suggestive look on her face.

“I- uh- well- Just um...the kiss is the uh, custom…” He fumbled out, giving another little laugh and shrugging again.

South stared at him for a long silent moment, letting it hang heavy in the air as they looked at each other before she caught his chin and kissed him again. She’d blame the mistletoe, but honestly, she’s wanted to fluster and mess with this boy for a long while now. She’s wanted to know what he tasted like, what his lips felt like against her’s, want his body was like. Sure, she’s seen him in the showers and locker room before, but fleeting glances in passing were nothing compared to actually seeing him.

How far it will go, she didn’t know, but she kissed him eagerly under the mistletoe, pulling him tight against her and trying to just enjoy the moment. If it could go further, great, but for the moment she just enjoyed finally tasting his kiss on her lips.


End file.
